Reynapunzel
by I am Bianca Daughter of Hades
Summary: WARNING: This is NOT your average fairytale. Why? Well, you just have to read and find out what happens between 'Once upon a time...' and 'Happily ever after...' Behold! This, is the story of...Reynapunzel.


**Author's Note: I took FOREVER on this. I know, I know. Thals would probably kill me for not finishing this soon, BUT I got distracted and wrote two drabbles and almost an oneshot for HP. I know, I'm very distracted. Too many inspiration. **

**This is my 10th story in Fanfiction and in the PJO fandom! EEEP! XD (I won't mind a Congrats.)**

**I really hope you will like this since I took a lot of time with this...you probably can guess what fairytale I twisted THIS time. ;D**

**I nearly forgot! I'd like to present my thanks to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted any of my stories. Without any of you, I would never have gone this far...especially if it weren't for the amazingly good responses to Truth or Dare (the first ever story I published an wrote). So, I'm just really thankful for everyone. I feel like a hippie who just wants to hug the world and fill it with sunshine and rainbows. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich. I don't own PJO. If I did, I'd be RICH.**

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a distant country side of a distant land, there was a couple, Frederick and Bellona, living next door to a witch named CC. They were a lovely couple, really, and what's better is that Bellona was pregnant! Well, the father nearly got a knife in the head but that's actually pretty normal.

But then, Bellona fell ill.

_Fatally_ ill.

No one knew what to do. Nor how to cure her.

Then, one day, Bellona had a craving.

A very odd but incredibly strong craving.

A craving for a Deluxe Deluxe Platinum CC Makeover.

Well, as you may have guessed, only CC knows how to cure her.

...and Bellona threatened to put all her kitchen knives through Frederick's head if he doesn't get her the makeover."

"Frederick plead and even begged CC to come. But she agreed only on one condition, the unborn baby shall be hers.

Frederick was unwilling to give up his only (unborn) daughter.

'Your wife will die,' CC told him, 'She is fatally ill, is she not?'

Frederick was taken back at this, 'She- she won't die. And it may be true that she is I'll but she _won't_ die. And nor will I hand you the baby either!'

CC just smiled serenely, 'She _WILL_ die either way... But you have to choose. Your wife? ...Or both of them?'

Did he have any other choice?

Feeling torn and despicable, he said emotionlessly, 'Fine, take the girl but make sure they BOTH stay alive.'

CC grinned victoriously, 'You have my word.'

And so, a deal was made."

"Bellona gave birth finally.

But did she know of the deal?

Well, you can't really keep anything from her and her kitchen knives, now, can you?

Of course, she threw a fit and nearly destroyed the house if she wasn't being so careful with her baby.

And now she is born.

Much to the disappointment of her parents, CC insisted that she had to be present at the birth of 'the wonderful, sweet, darling little girl'. (Who else thinks it'd be awkward if the girl was actually a_ BOY?_)

And now comes the subject of the name.

'WAAAAAAH!'

'Reyna...she shall be Reyna.' Bellona smiled, recovering relatively quick from just giving birth.

Frederick put an arm around his wife, 'Of course. Whatever you want.' The two held each other's gaze and unconsciously started to lean in.

'Ahem.'

The couple turned to glare at CC, who sounded very much like Dolores Umbridge.

'I believe the right to name her resides with _me_, as I am now her guardian.' CC said stiffly.

Bellona's face was a perfect picture of pure fury and raw rage, 'WHAT?! But I'm her MOTHER!_ I_ am the one who has the right to name her!'

CC just raised her chin up snottily, 'No, you're not! _I_ will be the one to raise her and THAT makes me more of a mother to her than you ever will! Therefore, she shall be named Rapunzel!'

Bellona was more than outraged, 'RAPUNZEL?! YOU'RE GOING TO NAME MY CHILD AFTER A MYTHICAL FAIRY PLANT?!'

'RAPUNZEL IS BETTER THAN REYNA!'

'IT IS _NOT!_'

'YES, IT _IS!_'

'WAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

The same argument carried on for almost half an hour before Frederick had enough and exploded, 'ENOUGH! SHE CAN BE NAMED REYNAPUNZEL!'

And that was how the little newborn girl was christened Reynapunzel."

"For twelve happy years, Reynapunzel grew up in the middle of a forest with CC.

She was given free manicure daily and had pretty dresses to wear all day.

What girl wouldn't want that sort of life?

Well, unfortunately, our heroine didn't know any better to uncover her real potential at that time...

But by a little bit of chance and a little bit of luck, she encountered a boy about the same age as her in the woods.

Now, it wasn't the boy himself that made her feel drawn to him but the _weapons_.

The shiny, sharp weapons he practiced on a poor innocent tree.

But she remembered what CC always says, 'Men are pigs.'

Then she thinks about the weapons...

It can't hurt, right?

Wrong!

She decided she should leave but he already saw her.

And the first mark of a beautiful friendship is throwing a small random bush at the other and starting a bush fight.

After that, they met a few times a week, becoming the best of friends as they learned more and more about each other.

Then, slowly, they eventually fell in...a river because Jason denied Reynapunzel beat him in a sword fight and she pushed him in but he pulled her under as well.

But it was the final straw for CC when she saw Reynapunzel merge out of the river, laughing with a MALE..._.worst of all,_ she was drenched from head to toe in mud and seaweed.

And that is how Reynapunzel ended up locked in a tower...Forever?

…_never._"

"It had been four years since Reynapunzel first met Prince Jason.

There! He admitted it a few years ago and Reynapunzel wouldn't stop teasing him about it.

Now, you might be wondering how they managed to maintain their secret friendship when Reynapunzel was locked up in a tower and CC checked on her daily. Well, what can I say?

Kids these days sure are creative.

One mission involved a remote control helicopter with an iPhone and instructions on how to download WhatsApp with a phone number included.

Yes, they even invented a secret language when they had to send letters.

And they even mimicked animal sounds to send messages.

You got to admire their brilliance...well, Reynapunzel will never admit to Prince Jason's brain cells.

Okay, so it was an ordinary day for Jason to visit. It was midday and CC is always downtown working. That was when Jason would sneak out the castle and make his way to the tower secluded by the woods.

So, a few days ago, Jason heard a rumor. A rumor he nearly died laughing when he first heard of it. And he knew it was a rumor that would tick off Reynapunzel for sure.

So, he decided to greet her with, 'Reynapunzel, Reynapunzel let down your hair!'

Of all the responses he could've gotten, he didn't count on an _actual live hare_'s butt to slam into his face.

He yelled to his best friend way up high, "Seriously?! A _hare?_!'

A shout responded distantly, 'You were asking for it!'

He chuckled and cursed at the same time as he pulled out his iPhone to text, 'Lol though. How did the rumor start anyways? It's hilarious! They say CC actually uses your hair as a ladder to climb up! XD'

After a few moments, he received a reply, 'DX It's CC's fault! She wanted to make sure no one would think that there's a secret door to an elevator that goes up here. Mental stepmoms. So, what brings His High-and-Mightiness here?'

Jason leaned back onto the tower as texted, 'Haha. My parents want me betrothed. I want to stay single and get my best friend out of a tower first!'

'LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL...That was your funniest yet! XD' Even from down here, the crazy laughing was impossible to miss.

Jason rolled his eyes, 'I'm not joking! DX The seriously want me to marry someone.'

'WHO?' Reynapunzel texted back seconds after, experiencing a battle of emotions concerning Ccriosity and a sour, unidentified feeling.

'They're holding a ball and I have to announce it at midnight. DX But I don't wanna get married!'

'When's the ball? And why don't you just bail?'

'My parents will disown me and lock me up in a tower like CC did to you! DX But I don't wanna get locked up in a tower like you are! The ball is tomorrow night...is there a chance that you can escape by tomorrow so we can run off to who-knows-where and start over?'

'Sigh. Not. A. Chance. CC uses fingerprint ID and eye scan as locks. Curse her for catching up with technology!'

':( I missed seeing you.' Jason typed as a wave of sentiment hit him in the head with the force of a grand slam.

'I sent you pictures. (It sounds weird when you say you missed 'seeing me'. Get what I mean?)'

'It's not the same as seeing you face to face.'

'True, that is. But we'll find a way...someday. :)'

'Someday, huh? :/ Well, I hope it won't be long...' Jason suddenly felt sad. It's quite unfair that his best friend was locked up in a high tower. And most of all, he missed her. Those good ole days before she got locked up made him smile even he was forced to write a three feet long essay on the history of royalty.

'You should go. CC will be on her way soon. And I don't want you to end up as a guinea pig! XD'

Jason shuddered, trying to picture himself as a scuttling rodent. 'Right. I love you! 3 Bye! :3'

'Love ya too...sorta. ;P'

As Jason skipped away with a lightness in his stride, he failed to notice the cloaked figure who had been spying on them."

"Next evening, when Jason was preparing with his other best friend, Leo, his phone suddenly vibrated.

He had just received the worst text he ever got.

It was from Reyna.

'CC saw you. She's selling me to a pirate first thing tomorrow. SOS!'

Jason groaned as he looked at the clock.

His parents may indulge him if he was a few minutes late, but a couple hours would be out of question.

Then he looked back at the text.

No way was he going to give up years and years of friendship and laughter with someone like Reynapunzel.

Even though deep down he knew there might just be a reason stronger than just friendship.

'I'm going to bail.' He told Leo.

Leo choked as he accidentally pulled on his bow tie too tight, 'Say _what?!_'

Jason grinned as he quickly stopped and changed into a pair of blue jeans and his favorite T-shirt, 'You heard me.'

'But why?' Leo quizzed persistently.

'Reynapunzel's in trouble.' Jason said simply. Leo was the only one who knew about her, other than Jason himself of course.

Leo's confused expression suddenly morphed into a knowing smirk, '_OH._ Go get her! And can I have the ladies who are out for you?'

Jason laughed openly, 'Knock yourself out!'

'Wait, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOUR PARENTS?!'

Unfortunately for Leo, Jason didn't stick around to hear the last sentence."

"Jason ran as swiftly and silently as he could in the forest.

He knew every twist and turns right up to Reynapunzel's tower.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears. What if he ran in CC along the way? What if this was a trick?

There were all those sort of possibilities but he didn't care anymore.

Then he crashed into a lithe figure, half a head shorter than he is.

She had dark wavy hair and equally dark eyes. She had a commanding aura around her and seemed to be running away. She was wearing a wine red dress that was torn up to her knees. She was beautiful and Jason knew it too. Her hands were fumbling over the ground for something.

'Wait, what the-'

A bush collided in his face, reminiscent of how he first met...'Reyna?!'

'Jason!' The girl gasped.

For a heartbeat, they just stared at each other, soaking in the fact they finally met each other face to face after four, excruciatingly long years.

Then next thing they knew, they were laughing hysterically as they tackled each other into a gigantic bear hug.

'Oh my God, I can't believe it! I- You- I thought you needed help!' Jason ran a hand through his hair, still trying to get over the shock of seeing his best friend in a torn wine red dress and more beautiful than her pictures told him.

Reynapunzel laughed, 'I got away on my own. Not all girls need a handsome prince to save her.' It sure has been a while since she last saw Jason. However annoying he can be sometimes, there's no denying that there's a warm feeling in her gut just to know that Jason was willing to go after her.

Jason grinned cheekily, 'So you think I'm handsome?'

Reynapunzel felt her face heat up as she threw some leaves at Jason and mumbled, 'Oh, shut up. Before I decide to disfigure your face.'

Jason just smirked before asking, 'So how did you escape and does CC know?'

'I tied my bedsheets and tore some of my dresses when it wasn't long enough. Then I climbed down and bolted. CC doesn't know yet...So we probably should run.'

'You got a point there.'

'So what are you waiting for, slowpoke?' Reynapunzel teased as she took off.

Jason grinned as he followed, 'Race you to the palace!'

Reynapunzel spluttered indignantly as Jason got ahead, 'I don't even KNOW where the palace is!'

Jason glanced back with a grin, 'That's the point!'

Reynapunzel scowled and sped up. She hated losing to Jason. Don't judge her. She's very competitive. And being cooped up with no one but herself in a tower all alone has done her no good at all.

They were level again with each other.

Then, just as they were about to jump over a log a sudden BOOM! echoed throughout the forest.

It scared them out of their wits and they somehow ended up in each other's arms.

'Nice explosives!' Jason commented, slightly embarrassed that he and Reynapunzel were still holding onto each other for dear life.

Reynapunzel awkwardly untangled herself from Jason and frowned, 'What explosives?'

Jason mirrored his best friend's expression, 'But didn't you blow up the tower?'

'I didn't.' Reynapunzel stated clearly.

'Eh?' Jason shared an identical, eyebrows raised look with Reynapunzel.

Reynapunzel started, 'You don't think...'

'Yep,' Jason grinned, 'KARMA RULES!'

Reynapunzel shook her head at her best friend's hopelessness.

Then they walked in silence through the forest towards the lights and noises of the city."

"'What now?' Reynapunzel broke the silence. It may not look like it, but she was marveling at the city lights and how fast-paced life seemed. The palace was easily recognized even though she can hardly see through the ring of skyscrapers that surround it. But however, she can be sure that it must be very magnificent.

'What do you mean what now?' Jason frowned. To be honest, he hasn't thought about that either.

'I mean, I have no place to go. My parents aren't here anymore. I have no other relatives. I don't have shelter or money or anything. So, what now?' Reynapunzel told him bluntly with a slight note of desperation. She didn't think of it that much when she escaped. All she knew was that she'd rather die than be sold to someone as if she was a piece of meat.

Jason's brain worked fast. 'Why don't you come with me? Maybe we can find some wealthy, heirless duchess to adopt you.'

Reynapunzel laughed, 'That sounds ridiculous.'

'It could happen!' Jason protested.

Reynapunzel shrugged, 'As long as she doesn't try to force me to wear frilly pink dresses...'

Jason chuckled, imagining Reynapunzel in one of those ridiculous hooped pink dresses with lace and frills all over, and grinned, 'Come on, let's go. Now, you'll be meeting my super sports car, Tempest.'

'You named your car.' Reynapunzel scoffed, 'Typical guy.'

Jason rolled his eyes good-naturedly, unlocking the silver Lamborghini with a beep, 'I take pride in that, thank you very much.'

Reynapunzel looked at the car and curled her lip slowly, 'I prefer Ferrari.'

'It will never beat Lamborghini.' Jason stated simply as the engine rumbled like thunder in a tempest.

'Tsk, tsk. I thought one of the royal mottos was Veritas, truth. It seems you are violating that one.' Reynapunzel pursed her lips disapprovingly.

Jason just laughed as his car glided over the brightly lit driveway to home."

"Jason was in trouble.

Like, really in trouble.

Why? The fact that his parents found out that he bailed and is already waiting for him explains it.

Not to mention he showed up with an unknown girl wearing a torn dress with all the guests still present.

He should've remembered when the ball was supposed to end...

And his parents are going to kill him for this.

Not to mention Reynapunzel will cut him into little pieces and boil him in all kinds of acids and...

Well, it'd be a gruesome sight and let's just leave it like that.

'So,' his father's voice boomed across the room sternly, 'you ditched the ball, came back with some unknown girl, and you still haven't chosen a future wife. Choose now or I shall choose for you.'

Jason felt like dying on spot.

Everyone was watching.

If he doesn't think fast, who knows who his father would choose for him?'

He remembered when he was young and his parents tried setting him up with some spoiled brat who wanted him to play Barbie dolls with her.

Not his favorite memory, thank you very much.

'Well?' His father tapped his feet impatiently.

Jason's eyes wandered to Reynapunzel, who was getting herself a glass of fruit punch by the refreshment table.

'Her.' His voice rang out loud and clear, his gaze clearly singling out Reynapunzel.

Reynapunzel spewed her drink on a poor waiter passing by. 'What?!'

The king and queen exclaimed, 'What?!'

Then, in unison, everyone else cried, 'WHAT?!'

'Yes, Reynapunzel.' Jason clarified, gesturing to his 'traumatized' best friend.

Reynapunzel looked like she was choking and trying not to strangle Jason.

'Reynapunzel?' A lone female voice gasped among the crowd.

Heads swerved around as people parted to reveal the only female general in the kingdom, Bellona.

Reynapunzel gazed at the woman in wonder. There were unmistakable differences between them. Even though this was her first time seeing this woman, there was something familiar about her. Something clogged up in her throat as she choked out one word, 'Mom?'

'Wait, are we missing something here?' The king asked, frowning in his confusion.

'Shut up and let me watch the reunion.' The queen rolled her eyes.

'Mother!' Jason exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Reynapunzel and General Bellona was just trying to register the fact that they had been reunited.

Then the awkward silence was broke by Reynapunzel's simple question, 'Why _"Reynapunzel"?!_''

'CC wanted a compromise. I wanted to name you Reyna and she wanted to name you Rapunzel.' Bellona stated, not taking her eyes off her daughter and breaking into a smile.

'I like the name you gave me better.' Reynapunzel said morosely.

'The POINT is…how do we know if Prince Jason chose her randomly?! He ran off and hasn't met half of the girls here tonight. How do we know if this Reynapunzel is really the one he loves?' A snotty voice rang out, causing Reynapunzel to dislike her, whoever she is, immediately.

Jason stiffened as his parents looked at him expectantly, 'I love Reynapunzel and that's that.'

Reynapunzel's eyes widened threateningly at Jason. It just can't be possible. She knows he's just saying that to get himself out of trouble.

'She's right though…How do we know you do love her?' The king narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Reynapunzel's eyes repeated the king's question and everything she assumed. Jason knew he had to prove it wrong. He knew he had always felt for her, whether it took years for him to realize or not. And he knew Reynapunzel will never commit herself unless he proved it wasn't a game or an escape.

'Well?' The snotty voice said again.

Following his gut and feeling reckless, he strode over to Reynapunzel, grabbed her hand to pull her close and kissed her without hesitation.

Gasps were heard around the vast ballroom.

But did any of that matter to Jason when Reynapunzel overcame her shock and kissed back?

Nope. Not at all.

All everyone knew was that this was barely the start of happily ever after.

THE END!

Happy_ now_, Thalia Grace?" Annabeth sighed and glared at her long-time best friend, who was lying leisurely on the bed and clapping enthusiastically.

Thalia laughed, "You should tell more stories like these, Annie! I love the ending. This makes all the time I spent pestering you worth it!"

Leo pouted, "Psh. It should've ended like this:

Then, Jason and Reynapunzel got married along with Leo and his almost-as-sexy girl, Piperella.

Jason and Reynapunzel had a billion kids afterwards while Leo and Piperella rode off into the sunset on rainbow unicorns with the blessing of the Cullen Fairies.

And they all lived happily ever after!

Until Jason dared to say Lamborghini was better and got murdered by his scary wife.

THE END!"

Piper hit him with a pillow, "Your endings get worse and worse!"

"It's _CREATIVITY_, woman!" Leo yelped at a particularly hard whack.

"So, Jason," Percy grinned slyly, "any thoughts on this interesting fairytale?"

Jason was still red in the face as he mumbled, "I don't know…it just doesn't seem like…I mean…uh, I don't know!"

Thalia smirked evilly, "Are you sure you don't want to admit your love to your 'Reynapunzel' too?"

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud creak.

Reyna frowned suspiciously in her pajamas, "What's Reynapunzel? Am I missing out on anything?"

Jason put the tomatoes to shame too as the others laughed their butts off.

And did they live happily ever after?

Eh…let's just say, they lived happily in this moment, of friends, laughter, love, and a bedtime story.

* * *

**Author's Note: I won't mind people who reviews my 10th story. Yes, I would like celebrating it so, REVIEW! XD**

**I hope you loved it so, PONDS! (Peace Out Ninja Demigod Style! Yes, iImade that up myself.)**


End file.
